The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies having a terminal and wire stabilizer.
In certain applications, electrical connectors may experience violent wire motion due to high vibration exposure. This motion can cause wire or terminal breakage or motion at the terminal interface which may cause wear and connection failure. Traditional connector strain reliefs reduce wire motion, but add weight to the electrical connector and create more eccentric loads on the system due to the eccentric length of the strain relief part when mounted onto the electrical connector.
A need exists for an electrical connector assembly having a stabilizer to reduce the movement of the wire assemblies to avoid damage.